<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ball by sapphirekirby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829448">The Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirekirby/pseuds/sapphirekirby'>sapphirekirby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirekirby/pseuds/sapphirekirby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A living mannequin with only one arm that dances for a living meets a painter at a ball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days ago, invitations were sent out for a ball set to be on the night of the Winter Solstice, December 21st. Well, tonight is the night, and it’s gonna be held in a certain palace. Some are excited about it, some aren’t going, and some are anxious about it. Tella is concerned about it. She usually doesn't wear formal clothing but she has at least one dress and pair of shoes perfect for the ball. The only problem (well she has other problems with clothing but that doesn’t matter right this moment) is that the dress isn’t appropriate for the weather. So she’ll have to get another one from the store.</p><p>The nearest store is always a good help for her in more ways than one. She usually requires help with some things because she only has one arm and doesn’t have enough money for a prosthetic arm if she can get a prosthetic arm. It’s gonna be hard to get help to find a dress tonight because the store is busy. She finds a pretty looking dress that’s yellow in color and takes it to try it on. She struggled to put it on but when she did it looked nice. She once again struggled to take it off and put the clothes she was originally wearing back on. She bought the dress and headed home.</p><p>Although the ball doesn't start in 2 hours, she decided to get ready now instead of later, mainly due to how long it can take for her to get dressed. She struggled for an hour but she finally got it on and struggled less with her shoes and other accessories. Her home is not too far from the palace the ball is being held, so she has some time to kill.</p><p>She eventually arrived at the palace. Although she is a street dancer specializing in breakdancing, slow dancing is something more difficult for her. Coordinating dance moves with other dance partners is hard if you have two left feet, she doesn’t but she is often nervous about making her partner trip. She’s nervous about making whomever dances with her trip or even making herself trip. Embarrassing herself would be the last thing she wants tonight. And she barely knows anyone that’s currently here, so that’s great. Not really.</p><p>She sat down in the corner of the room, not wanting to be here. Another arm would also be good in this situation, but she doesn’t have enough money for that. “Excuse me, do I recognize you? What’s your name?” Huh? Someone recognizing her? She looks up and sees a woman not too older than her.</p><p>“My name? It’s… Tella.” While it is true that Tella does dance in the streets a lot, it is crazy to think that someone would recognize her for her work.</p><p>“I’ve seen you around before. You were dancing in the streets a few days ago. It looked awesome but I had to go.” Huh.</p><p>“But… who are you? Sometimes I just don’t realize my surroundings when I’m dancing…”</p><p>“I’m Stephanie. I paint.” Her dress shone like the fiery sun. A bright red/orange, it was stunning and had ruffles all over it. Her hair was a charcoal black, like charred wood. Her eyes look glassy and painted on, almost like Tella’s eyes.</p><p>“Never seen your work. Because I never even heard of you.”</p><p>“Well I am small compared to other artists. Well, would you like to dance with me?” Tella was taken aback from that statement while Stephanie held out her hand.</p><p>“Sure? I don’t know anyone here aside from I guess you…” Tella stands up and takes her hand and they walk a little ways from the corner of the room Tella was in. Stephanie puts one hand of hers around Tella’s waist and gets ready to dance. Tella slowly shuffles around with Stephanie, her balance almost completely determined by how tight Stephanie holds her.</p><p>“Did something happen to your arm? Why do you not have an arm?” Tella was caught off guard by that question.</p><p>“Well, I honestly don’t know. I can’t remember how it happened. I don’t think it was an accident when I was dancing one day. I’d like to get a prosthetic, but I don’t have the money for that.” Stephanie was curious but not suspicious of her right now.</p><p>“Do you need a hand for anything? I can totally come over or even live with you to help you with anything.”</p><p>“Taking clothes on or off, getting stuff to and from my home, carrying things, and other stuff that people with two arms can do fine are harder for me to do. I could always get help with that if you’re willing to do such.”</p><p>“I can help you.” Tella could feel something blossoming between them. Suddenly Tella could feel Stephanie’s lips against hers, signaling this could be something more.</p><p>They eventually left and walked to Tella’s home, slightly giggling all the way back. They had changed into pajamas and fell asleep but not before watching tv/videos online.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>